


To Kiss First

by remuslives23



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, old fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 02:12:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2905436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remuslives23/pseuds/remuslives23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"There is no greater act of courage than being the one who kisses first." - Janeane Garafalo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Kiss First

To Kiss First

'God, this heat is unbearable!' Sirius complained loudly, throwing himself down on the mattress next to a sleeping Remus and glaring at James, who lay spread-eagled on the other twin bed, as if he were solely responsible for the oppressive heat.

James mumbled an agreement to the ceiling, oblivious to Sirius' reproachful looks. Peter swiped at his bare, sweaty chest as he moved over to the window in search of a breath of freshness to add life to the thick, stale air.

'We could go for a swim,' he suggested, staring longingly at the lake. 'It's shady down there now.'

James lifted his head with great effort and looked at Peter hopefully. 'Really?' he asked, struggling to his elbows. 'Padfoot? Swim?'

Sirius mumbled into the sheets, 'Can't be bothered walking down there. You two go. I'll bring Moony down when he wakes up.'

'How can he sleep in this heat?' James grumbled, but pushed himself to his feet with a groan. He flicked his damp shirt at Sirius' back, making Sirius hiss as the contact stung his naked shoulder. 'Don't be too long. You'll melt in here.'

'Mmm,' Sirius murmured, planting his face back into the mattress and leaving it there until he heard the quiet snick of the bedroom door closing.

He raised his head, eyes searching the room. When he saw the others were truly gone, he propped his chin up on his forearm and gazed at Remus' face in repose. It wasn't often anyone saw Remus so at peace, so relaxed, and Sirius had an almost irresistible urge to stroke his finger over the other boy's slightly-shadowed jaw. He clenched his fist to stop himself, biting his lip as he made the most of the rare opportunity to stare at Remus as much as he liked.

He drank in the long black lashes resting against soft, pale skin, the straight nose that Remus had grown into but that was still just a little too big for his face. The line of his jaw, the angle of his cheekbone, the pink curve of his mouth and the long, lean body with proof of Remus' bravery etched into skin... Sirius swallowed hard, every single cell in his body aching with longing.

There had been a time when Sirius had doubted he was capable of truly loving someone, had thought it impossible that someone as damaged as himself would ever fall so completelymadlyterrifyingly in love with another person, but Remus had proved him wrong. Remus with his sardonic sense of humour, his never-failing loyalty and uncommon kindness. Remus with his flaws and his own broken soul had claimed Sirius' battle-scarred heart as his own... and he didn't have a clue.

Losing the fight not to touch, Sirius reached out, his hand trembling as he carefully brushed sweat-damp sandy-brown hair off Remus' forehead. Warm breath tickled the inside of his wrist and Sirius sighed softly, running a finger tip lightly over the hills and valleys of Remus' spine.

'Perfect,' he mouthed silently then he nearly jumped out of his skin when a sleep-roughened voice whispered, 'Sirius.'

He snatched his hand away, blood rushing to his cheeks as his eyes, wide with horror, met Remus'.

Words jumbled together nonsensically on his tongue – how could he explain being caught fondling one of his best friends while he was sleeping? - but all effort at speech dried up when he saw the expression in Remus' blue eyes. Understanding, hope, longing, and fear all fighting for space and Sirius knew Remus could see the same battle in his own face.

'Remus...' he murmured then, gathering his Gryffindor courage around him like a cloak, Sirius slowly leaned in and brushed his dry, trembling lips over Remus'.

Every part of him shaking hard, he pulled back after just a moment, afraid to see Remus' reaction in case he'd misread the emotions in his eyes. He stared down at the other man's arm, folded under his head, until he heard the whispered, 'Pads?'

He raised his eyes and saw the desperate plea of pleasenotaprank in Remus'. Reaching out, Sirius touched a trembling finger to Remus' bottom lip.

'I've waited forever,' he said so softly he wasn't sure at first that Remus had heard him.

Not until a quiet whimpering sound escaped the other boy then Remus lurched forward, pressing his mouth to Sirius'.

An hour later, James and Peter burst laughing into the room. 'Oi, you two!' complained James. 'Where the bloody hell were...oh!'

They came to a sudden stop just inside the doorway, staring down at their sleeping friends, limbs entwined so tightly they couldn't be sure where Remus ended and Sirius began. Sirius stirred at the sound of James' voice, mumbling something incoherent and pulling Remus further into his possessive embrace.

Tugging on Peter's arm, James backed them out of the room. He closed the door softly and looked at Peter.

'Er, hungry?' he asked awkwardly and a flushing Peter nodded vigorously, already moving towards the stairs.

'Starving.'

fin.


End file.
